


Drunkles

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t know?” Derek asked grinning. “Those two are like the Cheech and Chong of partying.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunkles

**Author's Note:**

> This is #5 in the Meant to Be series. I borrowed the word ‘drunkles’ from Paget Brewster because it made me laugh and it totally fits right now. This is the New England universe and all characters here have been on Criminal Minds some time in the past 7 seasons.

“Happy New Year!” Jessie shouted at the truck passing by that honked. She and Desi waved wildly, giggling and stumbling a bit in the snow.

“Des and I have been together for four years and married for two. This is only the second time I've seen this drunken phenomenon. Don’t let them start singing Bon Jovi or the Hampshire College fight song.”

Sam looked at Rick Ware, Desi’s husband. He was a financial manager for an insurance company in Manchester but the men didn’t know each other that well. Their wives were conspiring to fix that in the near future. Sam liked Rick so far; he wasn’t opposed to spending more time with him.

“Well you’re two up on me, Rick. I've never seen Jessie drunk.”

“She was a little tipsy at your wedding.” He said.

“Well, I was a little tipsy at my wedding too.” Sam replied, smiling.

“She and Desi…they really are like sisters. I have two of my own so I know. They make me laugh something fierce. On the surface they can be so serious and all business but you put some liquor in them and wind them up…watch out.”

As if they could hear Rick talking about them, they started singing.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Baby you give love a bad name!_

“Oh uh,” Rick laughed. He stopped at his car, which Desi had already walked past. “Let the insanity begin. Des, babe, you walked past the car.”

“Huh?” She and Jessie turned around like one human and looked at their husbands. “What?”

“You walked past the car. C'mon, babe, its cold…you want to get in the car.”

“I want to sing!” Desi said. “C'mon Jess, let’s sing.”

“OK.”

 _An angel’s smile is what you sell_  
You promised me heaven but put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion’s a prison you can't break free

“Des…”

It was New Year’s Eve in Newberry and the town was still jumping. Sam had the night off so he had been looking forward to the party Paul and Kyle Collins were throwing at their bar, The Elbow. It was the bar’s 5th anniversary, having opened its door for the first time on New Year’s Eve 2004. That night they threw a big party for Paul before he went on his first tour in Iraq. Tonight it was all about friends, music, and lots of liquor.

Tickets were sold, $20 per person. They had an open bar from 9-11, buffet style meal and champagne toast. After 11 you had to pay to drink but no one minded much; The Elbow was the place to be from the newly legal up to about 40. The old timers hung out at Max Ryan’s bar, The Keystone, at the other end of town.

Sam and Jessie got to the bar at nine on the dot…Sam was a stickler for being on time. A lot of their friends were already there. That included Hotch and Emily, Derek Morgan, Penelope and Kevin, and JJ and Will LaMontagne. He was surprised to see Spencer Reid there, with Austin of all people. Sam wasn’t one for minding people’s business but he thought the young professor had been spending time with Nathan Harris. Young people confused him so better just to stay out of it.

“We need to get you a drink.” Penelope said, taking Jessie by the arm. “Its time to party.”

“Yeah.” Jess nodded.

Sam watched her go, taking the beer Hotch handed him.

“I'm ready for a good time.” He told his best friend. “The past week has been a little tense.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just…the Jess and Haley thing. She misses her sister but there's this big part of her that just can't forgive. She’s been spending most of the week pretending its not happening.”

“I understand.” Hotch replied. “I'm ready to move on. I just don’t want to live in that limbo anymore. I love Emily and I only wish Haley the best. I certainly wish things would’ve ended better than they did but you know what, they ended. We’re getting ready for a new year…its time. I saw her and Steve together. I can't deny how they feel even if I want nothing to do with it.”

“It’s a party now.” Jessie came back to her husband’s side. She had a shot of Southern Comfort and a Coors Light. “What are we drinking to?”

“New beginnings.” Sam said.

“I like it, honey.” She kissed his cheek. Then she downed the shot and drank half the beer. “Let’s have a good night.”

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and smiled. It was going to be a good night.

000

Desi and her husband Rick showed up at 10 and the party was already in full swing. 80s and 90s music was playing. People were dancing, chatting, playing darts, and shooting pool. Jessie Kassmeyer was on her third shot, this time a Jager bomb…the drink of choice for her and her best friend.

“Good to see you again, Sam.” Rick came over and shook his hand. The two men hadn't seen each other since the wedding. They were the husbands of best friends, Rick knew the deal. Better to like Sam than to not. Luckily, Sam Kassmeyer made it easy. He was afraid the small town police chief would be Barney Fife-ish. Nothing could be further from the truth.

“Hey Rick. You remember Aaron Hotchner?”

The two men shook hands. They were content to hold up the wall and chat about the everyday while the party swirled around them. Rick jumped right in, talking about the Sox’s chance when the baseball season started and how cool _The First 48_ was. Then Jessie came over.

“Dance with me.” She took her husband’s hand.

“I would never turn that down.” Sam said grinning.

The Gin Blossoms played over the speakers and lots of people were out on the dance floor. Sam wasn’t the world’s best dancer but he did alright. He especially did alright when his wife was bouncing around in his arms. It didn’t take much to see she was intoxicated but still had control of herself. Sam had no intention of harshing her squee, a term he just learned the other day from Zoë, but he would keep an eye on her.

“Are you having a good time, baby?” He asked, pulling her closer and not really caring that it was an upbeat song.

“Mmm, this is the best.” She kissed him.

Sam pulled back just a little. He was surprised by such a passionate response in a public place. Other people were being even more open but Sam wasn’t used to that.

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Jessie pouted.

“You know that’s not the case. I want to kiss you all the time, all over, Mrs. Kassmeyer. I just prefer that the whole town not be watching when I do.”

“Mmm, you like it in the dark, Sam.”

“I'm getting used to the lights being on.” He gave her another, chaster kiss as the Gin Blossoms turned into Gwen Stefani.

“Can I cut in, Sam?” Desi came over and took gentle hold of Jessie’s elbow. “This is a girlfriends song.”

“Sure, OK.”

He watched his wife go off with her best friend and some other women as _Hollaback Girl_ played. He couldn’t help but smile watching Jessie have a good time. She really needed to get some of the stress off her shoulders. Sometimes it was OK to let go and just party.

000

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!”

The bar erupted in noisemakers and confetti. Everyone sang _Auld Lang Syne_ , hugging and kissing their friends. This time Sam didn’t mind his wife’s passionate kiss at all. She snuggled in his arms and then Emily came up and sandwiched Jessie between them, giving out more kisses. Hotch wasn’t going to be outdone…he kissed Sam and Jessie too. They were all passing out kisses like candy and Sam knew these were the times in his life he would remember the most.

Happy times, with the people he cared about all in one place. Derek Morgan lifting people off the floor with the best hugs and Penelope Garcia taking all kinds of pictures that he secretly hoped didn’t end up on some social networking site. Jessie had her camera too and didn’t mind using it. Sam liked the pictures they’d taken together tonight. The little Kodak easy share was in his pocket now because she didn’t want to drop it while she was enjoying herself.

“Where did Jessie go?” Sam looked around as Derek came to give him a big New Year’s Eve hug.

“She and my little sis are off still pretending they’re in college. I think your wife could drink a man under the table in her prime.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t know?” Derek asked grinning. “Those two are like the Cheech and Chong of partying.”

“I didn’t know.” Sam shook his head. “College was a long time ago.”

“Yeah, but sometimes when you get in the right atmosphere it all comes back to you.” He glanced up and saw Jordan Todd walk in with some of her friends from Kling Lindquist, the Boston/Manchester based PR firm. “Excuse me Sam, I think I just spotted my reason for being.”

“Go easy, tiger.”

He patted Derek’s shoulder as he walked away. Then Emily approached him.

“You better be having fun.” She said. Her speech was a little slurred but she looked alright.

“And if I’m not?”

“Sam!” She said it like she used to when they were teenagers and it made him smile. “It’s New Year’s Eve.”

“I can't seem to locate my wife.” He replied.

“She’s over there doing another Jager bomb with her friends. Did I tell you that I love her? I really love her. She’s awesome.”

“Thanks.” Sam smiled. “I think so too.”

“Why didn’t I know her better before?” Emily asked.

“Well, she was two years behind you in school. And as quiet as you kept it, you didn’t really like Haley.”

“Oh my God, Sam Kassmeyer,” She gasped, playfully slapping his chest. “That is the truth. Well Jessie is just a peach.”

They both laughed and Emily hugged him before she pulled out on the dance floor by Paul Collins. He was in the mood to shake, shake, shake but his pregnant wife was not. She made it to the midnight toast and then she was out the door to go home and sleep. Close male friends were keeping an eye on him…sometimes Paul strayed. No one wanted that happening tonight.

At least Sam knew he wouldn’t be straying with Emily Prentiss. She was a taken woman. His best friend kept a watchful eye on the dancing duo while talking to Kyle up at the bar. Sam looked at his watch, it was getting late. He didn’t want to stay till closing time. He was sober and thought it a good idea to go soon.

At least he knew his friends and neighbors would get home safely. Russell Goldman was using minivans from his car lot to pool people home so no one was out there driving drunk. He also had four cops out on the street tonight making sure people weren't doing anything dumb. It seemed so strange that times of celebration could turn into times of tragedy in the blink of an eye. But he needed to get hold of his wife. They might still find the energy for another little celebration at home.

000

“Desiree Benita Ware, get your butt in this car.” Rick said, doing his best to keep a stern face.

“Oh my God, did he just three name me?” She asked, looking at Jessie.

“I think he just three named you.” Jessie replied.

“OK, I should probably get in the car.”

The women skipped back to the car and Desi squeezed Jessie tight.

“I love you sooooooooo much. This year will be the 30th anniversary of our best friendship. We have to commemorate.”

“Vegas!” Jessie exclaimed, holding tight to her.

“Oh my God, yeah, Vegas! Rick, me and Jess are going to Vegas!”

“I heard, that sounds lovely. Inside the car now, ma'am.”

She blew him a raspberry, squeezing Jessie once more. Then she got into their car, still blowing kisses to Jessie.

“Goodnight, Sam!”

“Goodnight, Des. Drive safely, Rick.”

“You too, Sam. Happy New Year guys.”

“Goodnight!” Jessie exclaimed as if she were halfway down the street and not right in front of them. She continued to wave as she and Sam walked toward their car. “Oh my God, I had such fun.”

“I can see that.” Sam replied.

“I've been kinda stressed lately but you know what, I'm not stressed anymore. To hell with all of that stuff Sam…I have to live my own life. I can't live someone else’s or make up for their mistakes. I,” She pointed to herself. “Have it good. I have a nice life and I shouldn’t let what other people do drive me crazy. I'm not anymore.” Jessie waved her arm out in front of her. “It’s over.”

“It’s a new year. So it’s good to make a new start.” He said.

“That’s what I just said.” She looked at him.

“I know, baby, I was just reemphasizing. It’s a good plan.”

They got to the Mustang and Sam held the passenger door for his wife. Jessie slipped in and he made sure all her body parts were inside before closing the door. Home was only eight blocks away but he let the car warm up some. It was a frigid night in New Hampshire.

There were three stations programmed in Sam’s car and he never changed them. He liked classic rock, country, and oldies. Tonight the classic rock station was playing Tom Petty. Jessie gasped as Sam pulled out of the parking space.

“Oh my God, I love this song.”

She started singing _American Girl_ and Sam smiled and sang along. It was one of his favorites; always made him think about his wife. Of course everything made him think about his wife. In just a few days it would be their 3 month anniversary.

They were still newly newlyweds. He loved every minute of it, even this one. Jessie’s hand crept around the zipper of his slacks. Sam stopped at a stop sign right off West Peach and put it back in her lap.

“Jess, I love you but I don’t want to end up in a ditch.”

“Then pull over.” She replied. “I want you. What I have in store won't disappoint.”

“It never does.” Sam said. “We’ll be home in a few minutes, baby.”

“Well hurry Sam; I want to do really naughty things to your body.”

He nodded and continued to drive at the same rate of speed that he had been. Bruce Springsteen replaced Tom Petty; _I'm on Fire_ made Sam feel about as hot as his wife did. This song just did something to him…he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. The thing was he was also feeling uncomfortable.

Jessie was clearly drunk. He’d never seen her that drunk before. Wife or not, he didn’t know if having sex with a woman that drunk was a good idea. There was no real way to know if she was properly giving her consent. Marriage didn’t mean that sexual consent was suddenly not a priority.

“Wow, honey you are thinking way too hard.” Jessie said laughing.

“Huh?” Sam turned into their driveway, cutting the engine.

“Your forehead is crinkled, your eyes narrow, and your cheekbones are tense.” She rubbed his thigh. “I know just how to make you feel all better. No more tense Sam…it’s a new year.”

“Yes ma'am.” He smiled, getting out of the car. When he went around to let her out, Jessie bounded into his arms and kissed him. “Jess…” Sam found it hard to protest.

A group of young guys walked by and wolf whistled at the scene.

“Damn, Chief Kassmeyer, get it in!”

Sam recognized the voice as Steven Fitzgerald. He pulled Jess off him but still held her close.

“Go home, Steven, the night is over.”

“Yes sir.” The young man saluted and snickered.

Sam kept a watchful eye on the slow-moving pack of guys as he made his way with his wife up to the porch. Adam Jackson was with them but he didn’t see Tobias Hankel. He was usually the ringleader of that crowd. The Chief of Police’s instinct said they were most likely looking for some unsuspecting drunkards to shake down. It was four of them and surely at least one carried a weapon. Adam was a good kid but troubled…Sam wished he would get some new friends.

“Those guys are troublemakers.” Jessie trembled in his arms as Sam locked unlocked the door.

“You're right. You're also safe with me, always.”

“Mmm, my big, strong man.” She stroked his chest. They walked into the house, Sam barely had the door closed and locked, and Jessie was on him. “My Sam.”

“Jessie…baby, baby, wait.”

“Wait for what? We’re home now and there's not a room in this house you haven’t taken me in when I wanted you. I want you now.”

“Upstairs.” Sam lifted his wife into his arms making a mental note that she was quite a randy drunk. He took her to the bedroom, turning on the lamp before laying her on the bed. “So, you want me baby?”

“Mmm, yeah I do. I want you all over.” Jessie lifted the red sweater over her head and shimmied out of her jeans.

Sam smiled, caressing her face. His kiss was soft but passionate. Jessie moaned.

“Just let me go to the bathroom and freshen up. I’ll be right back sweet thing.”

“Hurry.” Jessie gave him one more kiss to tide him over.

He went into the bathroom, stripping off his black slacks and blue dress shirt. Sam used the bathroom, which he only did once tonight. He never liked public bathrooms. Then he finished undressing; undershirt, socks and loafers. He washed his face and brushed his teeth as well.

When he went back into the bedroom, his wife was sound asleep in bed. Sam couldn’t help but smile as he sat down beside her. He checked her pulse, not caring if it was silly, he wanted to make sure it was normal. He needed to get her under the covers, which wouldn’t be an easy feat.

“Jessie,” He whispered in her ear. “C'mon Jess, its time for bed. Let’s get under the covers.”

“Mmm,” She turned over, slipping her arms around his neck. “Hey there.”

“Hi.” Sam smiled. “We need to get under the covers so we can sleep.”

“I think I'm gonna have a wicked headache in the morning. I think I drank too much.”

“I’ll take care of you.” He kissed her nose.

“Really? I love you so much, Sam.”

“I love you too.”

“Show me how much you love me.” Jessie’s hands slid over his strong shoulder blades and back down to his ass. “I love your body.”

“I’ll show you tomorrow when you're sober…you know I'm good for it.”

“I might not be fully sober until Valentine’s Day.”

They both laughed and Sam gave her a gentle kiss. He managed to get her off the bed, pulling down the blanket and quilt. The couple got in together; Jessie cuddling close.

“Get me out of this bra.” She mumbled. “It’s driving me crazy.”

Sam did what she asked, putting it on the shelf which was part of their headboard. He sighed when her naked breasts pressed against his side. Sam willed his body not to react too strongly…it wasn’t easy. His wife always turned him on even when it was something as simple as cuddling for sleep. This would be the first night in a long time that they didn’t make love before bed. It wasn’t a trend he wanted to continue but a night he could survive.

“Happy New Year, Sam,” Jessie whispered. “I love you.”

“Happy New Year, baby, and sweet dreams. I love you too.”

***


End file.
